Una extraña manera de decir te amo
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Dib cansado y harto de querer demostrar que Zim es un alíen, cuando sale de la preparatoria decide ir a caminar al parque para pensar y ntiene: Drama, comedia, Romance, Yaoi, OOC*, ZADR, one shote, leve AU


Una extraña manera de decir te amo

¡Hola! Como están aquí otra de mis ocurrencias, aquí vamos

Vampire: Hola a todos aquí estoy con otra de mis ocurrencias

Dark: de que será esta vez

Wind: si di

Rogue: estoy ansiosa

Vampire: es un ZADR

Dark: vaya el 1er fic de esta pareja

Wind: tan

Rogue: dispareja

Wind: eso

Vampire: bueno aquí vamos

Dib cansado y harto de querer demostrar que Zim es un alíen, cuando sale de la preparatoria decide ir a caminar al parque para pensar y reflexionar, sabiendo que ha desperdiciado su vida al querer salvar la vida de un planeta que si bien podría caer en manos de una raza que para lo único que "sirve" es para mostrar lo superiores que son ante las demás razas. Y que además si bien los demás no quieren ver la realidad o más bien la triste verdad, de que tienen un visitante de otro planeta, que se hace pasar por un humano, no son capaces de ver que Zim no es un humano, sino un alíen o extraterrestre, que con solo un "simple" disfraz, puede pasar desapercibido ante la mirada de muchos. Si bien no son tan distintos después de todo, ya que su "orgullo" el de ambos, se pone al límite, bien, podrían quedar unidos en un "extraño ritual" llamado amor.

Contiene: Drama, comedia, Romance, Yaoi, OOC*, ZADR, one shote, leve AU.

Nota: *puede contener leve o mucho. Aquí Dib tiene 16 años y Zim la misma edad.

Dark: Invazor Zim no es de nosotras es Jhonen Vasquez, solo es de nosotras este fic, si el autor nos diera Invasor Zim, Dib y Zim estaría juntos. Es para el 14 de febrero, así que disfrútenlo.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 es mucho pedir una confesión o dime que me quieres

Era un día bastante ajetreado ya que era 14 de febrero, y pues todos (Vampire: bueno hay excepciones) estaban corriendo para comprar, flores, regalos, apartar los lugares, para que las parejas compartieran con su media naranja y pudieran estar juntos, ese día muchas parejas, se declararían, y todo estaba hasta el tope.

Ese día en la escuela, o más bien en la preparatoria en el salón 15 B, los alumnos discutían, sobre que harían ese día, las chicas en que se pondrían, los chicos en como podrían salir con las chicas que les gustaba, total, en varios salones ese era el tema o más bien dilema, muchos de los maestros, o más bien todos estaban en junta.

Bueno como decía en uno de los salones en más específico el 15 B, estaban discutiendo, muchos, ya tenían pareja, otros esperarían a decirles a las personas que ellos querían lo mucho que las necesitaban.

Todos menos dos chicos, a puesto que se preguntaran quienes son, son nada más y nada menos que Dib y Zim.

Si bien los dos estaban en el mismo salón, cursando el mismo grado (Vampire: eso se los dejo a su imaginación), si bien ya habían pasado la primaria, juntos, la secundaria y ahora la preparatoria, si bien era el destino o como decía Dib casualidad o mera coincidencia él y Zim siempre se toparían/estaban juntos.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos se daba tregua, ya que los dos querían demostrar algo, su superioridad, los dos eran altaneros, necios, tercos/obstinados/testarudos, persistentes, rayando a veces en la arrogancia, los dos tenían su ego, según Zim la cabeza de Dib era más grande que Saturno (Vampire: vaya pobre saturno que culpa tiene jajajaja) y Dib no se quedaba atrás también "insultaba" a Zim, claro que al Irken ya lo herían/lastimaban, esas ofensas e insultos, para el Irken los insultos del humano ya no surtían efecto algo en él. Si bien la intención de Dib era salvar a su planeta de Zim, Zim quería demostrar que tarde o temprano el planeta entero estará a su "merced".

Lo que no sabían es que la realidad era otra, era vil cruel, el planeta Tierra y las personas del mundo no necesitaban que Dib los salvara y menos esperaban que Zim los gobernara junto con el planeta entero. La triste verdad es que ninguno de los era necesarios, pero ellos no lo veían.

Pasaron la horas, y seguían hablando de lo mismo, a Dib ya se le hacía tedioso y Zim se le hacía aburrido, ni siquiera ese día Dib y Zim se habían puesto a discutir/pelear como era ya su costumbre (Vampire: se me olvido mencionar que Dib trae puesta una camisa corta roja, con una llama negra, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y converse negros y calcetas blancas, y además de una chaqueta negra, Zim llevaba una camisa azul con franjas moradas, traía en medio , era de manga corta, llevaba pantalones negros, con cadenas, traía calcetas largas rojas con franjas negras y unas botas negras, traía una "peluca" color negra con destellos morados-azules, era corta, traía unos pupilentes especiales que se asemejaban al ojo humano eran de color negros-grisáceos )

Hasta que se abrió la puerta, todos, se fueron a sus lugares, era la Maestra. Rosea Enencía, era alta cabello rizado rojo, ojos color morado, traía una blusa color rosa y una falda larga verde y zapatos de tacón color azules, nadie sabía su edad, era de tez aperlada, claro que con la luz se veía de tez morena clara. Medía 1.80 claro que los alumnos decían que era por sus zapatos de tacón ya que ella los usaban con un tacón muy alto, pero no ella usaba de tacón entre bajo y mediano. Ella era la maestra del salón en dond estaban Dib y Zim, era amable, gentil, cariñosa, comprensible, y todo lo buena que se imaginan, pero cuando se enojaba, uy cuidado, asustaba y mucho, tanto que tenían que esperar los alumnos a que se le bajara.

La maestra venía muy contenta y los alumnos se preguntaban, el porque, la maestra se fijo en eso y dijo.

Verán chicos, vengo de una junta de maestros, por eso me tarde, pero en fin, como es 14 de febrero y veo que muchos de ustedes, están muy ansiosos, el querer compartir con los que más quieren, este día, bueno he decidido que pues como todos van bien y el promedio del grupo pues no es bajo, sino que digamos que, estamos con un buen promedio, pues pueden salir, así no hay tareas —decía con una sonrisa

Ninguno se lo podía creer, los estaba dejando que salieran y lo mejor de todo no había tarea, tardaron en reaccionar y entre todos, excepto por Dib y Zim dijeron

¡YEIIIIIII! —decían los que estaban emocionados claro

Salieron todos, del salón, era un milagro que no se atoraran en la puerta y que se fueran a empujar unos a otros para poder salir.

En eso iba un desganado Dib con la cabeza baja lo único que dijo

¡Hurra! —decía con desgano

La maestra vio como Dib salía, con desgano y algo apagado, en eso volteo y vio a Zim que estaba con la cabeza sobre el banco se acerco a él y le dijo

¿Está bien? —le pregunto la ojimorada a Zim

Y este respondió levantando su rostro

Si estoy de maravilla —decía sin motivación alguna

En eso se levanto de su banco, la maestra vio al Irken como caminaba hacia la puerta, se veía apagado.

Todos salieron, incluso los de los otros salones y grupos igual, ya que los habían dejado salir. Iban emocionados, ya que muchos se preparaban, para estar muy "acaramelados".

En vez, de ir a casa Dib decidió que no quería llegar ya que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Así que pensó en varias opciones y pues no había muchas ya que todo estaría hasta "reventar", así que opto por ir al parque, aun lugar que estuviera apartado, de los enamorados y de esas cosas que en ese instante se le hacían absurdas y sin sentido.

Camino, y camino, viendo como las personas iban abrazadas, se besaban, se susurraban al oído, escuchaban música, juntos, iban de la mano muy contentos, otros regalaban flores, en fin un sin número de cortejos, que para Dib eran "rituales sin sentido".

En eso suspiro y dijo

¡Ah!, para que hacen todo eso, si cuando termine el día y comience otro habrá corazones rotos, lágrimas, tristeza, desolación, celos, envidias, rompimientos, en fin —decía mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Camino, y camino estaba sin ánimos de nada, ni de ir a comer, ni de comprar, ni de hablar, ni de ir a su casa, es más hasta quería dejar de respirar, pero sabía que eso no lo podía hacer, es como si una enorme nube gris estuviera sobre su cabeza, solo faltaba las gotas y los rayos. No tenía ganas ni de mirar el cielo, ese día su vida estaba vacía, no tenía sentido alguno, su existencia era nada, él pensaba que era diferente a toda la demás gente, que uno era uno más del montón, pero ahora quien lo viera, era una persona como las demás común y corriente. Era lo que más tanto temía, era uno más del montón. Su vida era ya rutinaria, todos los días lo mismo, su padre no le prestaba atención, su hermana, aún estaba con su video juego, a pesar de que era una adolescente, ella era lista, así que su padre el Profesor Membrana, no vio el caso de que Gaz, estudiara ya que era una niña lista según su padre más lista que le gente "promedio", y que no sería justo para los demás, ya que podrían sentir celos del genio de su "pequeña", si por más raro que parezca, el padre de Dib aún veía a Gaz, como una niña. Y eso Dib no le parecía, justo, pero no le veía el caso el tener una discusión, absurda y sin sentido alguno con su padre y más si estaba la "prodigio" de su hermana presente.

Seguía caminando, el día paso, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, camino hasta que llego al parque, vio que había mucha gente, que confesaba sus sentimientos, Dib paso de largo a todos esos enamorados y siguió caminando, hasta encontrar un lugar que estuviera apartado de toda esa gente tan "melodramática".

Camino, pasando a la gente que iba pasando, así paso un buen rato, hasta que encontró un lugar, apartado había un árbol, en una pequeña colina, ahí se podía ver la luna, ese día estaba algo azul –rosácea y las estrellas brillaban como la plata.

Dib por fin podía pensar con tranquilidad, calma y además podía también tener algo de paz.

Suspiro un rato y vio el cielo nocturno, y dijo

Hay todo un universo, vasto y extenso, con muchos planetas por descubrir, galaxias que no sean explorado, muchos fenómenos que serían interesantes y que se podrían estudiar, sería muy emocionante, pero pues supongo que tendré que conformarme, con el poder ver el cielo de noche y ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que pase alguna estrella fugaz, sería interésate —decía Dib emocionado y olvidando por un rato su desdicha.

Siguió viendo al cielo y mientras lo veía decía Dib POV´S

Como me gustaría el no tener que seguir estar aquí, pensé que yo era especial, que no era como los demás, que podría ser alguien, y demostrarles a todos de lo capaz que soy y de lo que puedo lograr, me gustaba ver misterios misteriosos, cuando era niño, me fascinaba el poder ver que habría posibilidades de ver extraterrestres, y esas cosas, pasaban "pruebas", de que se habían avistamientos y de que la gente que entrevistaban decía lo que había visto, y eso me volvía loco de la emoción, dormía, y soñaba con que yo descubría una nave alíen, y se que los mostraba a todos y que me daban reconocimientos, aplausos, la gente sabía mi nombre, estaban orgullosos de mí, de lo que había logrado, me sentía realizado, pero cuando despertaba, cada día era una oportunidad, mi hermana y mi padre no veían con buenos ojos, mi "obsesión" con lo paranormal, pero eso no me desalentaba, yo seguí creyendo, de que habría una remota posibilidad de que pudiera ver un alíen, quien diría, que mi sueño se haría realidad, en cuanto conocí a ese alíen, terco, arrogante, testarudo de Zim, mi vida cambio dio un giro, era mi oportunidad, pero claro quien le iba a crear a ese Irken la patraña de que podría ser un "humano" como los demás, claro que los demás no quería escucharme, nunca lo hacían, claro que Gaz, sabía que Zim era un alíen, pero pues no lo vio como una amenaza así que no le tomo importancia.

Yo seguía con mi intención de que Zim no siguiera con sus planes de conquista, estuvimos con nuestras discusiones hasta la secundaria, pero ahora, es diferente, claro que al principio las peleas eran frecuentes, incluso subíamos el tono. Pero ahora este día ni siquiera eso, mientras los demás pensaban en regalos, besos, y ese tipo de cosas, Zim y yo estábamos, sin ánimos, apagados, desganados, indiferentes ante todo.

Antes estábamos en una guerra que parecía no tener fin/tregua, los dos como enemigos, odiándonos hasta la muerte, éramos capaz de hacer muchas cosas, él quería conquistar la Tierra y yo quería salvarla.

Pero me di cuenta de algo que eso ya no era necesario, más bien nosotros ya no éramos necesarios, pare este mundo. Ya no tenía caso que yo lo salvara y que Zim lo conquistará que cosas no. Así es la vida, un día sientes que puedes hacer algo por los demás, porque este planeta sea mejor, sea un lugar donde todos puedan sentirse orgullosos, pero pues la gente a veces no ve el esfuerzo que uno hace, por querer, el cambiar las cosas para bien, pero que más da —decía con la cabeza agachada

Fin de Dib POV´S

El chico al pensar todo eso comenzó a sentir miserable, sin ninguna opción más que quedarse así.

Paso un buen rato hasta que escucho algo o más bien ha alguien

Tontos humanos, y sus "rituales de apareamiento", cada paso que doy dicen puras tonterías, que si tuviera oídos, ya me sangrarían de escuchar tanta cursilada, Zim no puede soportar este día, prefiero caer a un precipicio y quedarme ahí, o mejor aún podría yo, eh, mmm...

…ya se, si lo tengo, podría hacer que me caiga un rayo, sería genial —decía Zim sonriendo.

En eso Dib volteo hacía donde escuchaba la voz, pero no lo alcanzaba a ver, así que decidió acercarse, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que era Zim, primero pensó que se trataba de alguna broma, luego pensó que su mente le estaba jugando mal o más bien que estaba viendo mal, se quito los lentes y los limpio, se los puso enguanto los traía puesto vio que ahí estaba parado Zim, estaba pensando, pero en que, él ya no quería conquistar la Tierra, ya había dejado ese sueño atrás.

Pero como Zim podía estar ahí, al menos que como él quisiera estar lejos de la gente, y buscar un lugar donde pensar, estar tranquilo y tener un poco de paz.

Ya que Zim también este día no tenía ganas de estar lidiando con los "humanos" o como él los llamaba "larvas humanas". Y lo culpaba, parecía que Zim estaría parado ahí un buen rato.

El joven Irken estaba en sus pensamientos en el mismo sitio donde estaba (Vampire: pues ya no es un niño o si)

Zim POV´S

Vaya que este día ha sido de locos, primero la escuela (Vampire: para Zim no era importante el saber en que nivel estaba estudiando véase la preparatoria, él no batallaba y no se complicaba, para él seguía siendo una escuela y punto), luego tengo que soportar el tener que ver a esos humanos tan…tan insoportables, eso de que se estén besando, más bien parece que están comiendo unos a otros, se abrazan, se…hay me van a volver loco, con tanta dulzura, tanto amor, tanta, tanta, tanta miel, me empalaga, regalos, flores, abrazos, etc., etc.

Cuando estaba en Irk no tenía que soportar esto, es una tortura, el tener que estar aquí en este horrible planeta, con estos horribles humanos, y peor aún, el tener que soportar sus ridiculeces y más en este espantoso día, y peor aún es de noche y espesarán con sus ruidosos y espantosos cánticos* que más bien parecen aullidos, (Vampire: *se refiere a las serenatas).

En eso el Irken suspira y dice

¡Ah!, lo que tengo pasar, solía pensar en como debía conquistar este planeta, claro que eso fue hace mucho, cuando tenía esa visión como todo invasor la tenía.

Como extraño esos días, en los que tenía planes, en los que solo me enfocaba en conquistar este mundo y a su gente, claro, pero eso fue hace mucho, claro que los Altos me habían encomendado una misión, cuando llegue aquí, fue fácil mezclarme, entre la gente, el único problema fue ese chico Dib, cabeza grande, esas cosas que necesitaba para ver como se llaman, así lentes, traía una camisa azul, con una imagen algo rara en ella, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, y su pelo era negro con una antena que más bien parecía parabólica, él era el único que sabía que no era humano, claro que pues los de la clase nunca le creían, decían que estaba loco, incluyendo la Maestra. Bitters, que uy, daba miedo, me pregunto si realmente era humana, bueno en fin, ese cabezón siembre se entrometía en mis planes de conquista, él era mi rival, ninguno de los dos nos dábamos tregua, era una guerra constante, él trataba de salvar a la Tierra y a las humanos, por otra parte yo quería conquistarla junto con toda la gente.

Dib era el único que creía que podía conquistar la Tierra, por lo tanto el me veía como una amenaza, para el planeta y para la humanidad. Claro estaba Gaz, su hermana, al parecer ella sabía que yo no era humano, pero pues ella nunca me vio como una amenaza, se veía que no se llevaba bien con el cabezón, y más su padre, que por lo que se él esta trabajando y raras veces esta con ellos en casa. No pasa con nosotros los Irkens en cada conquista estamos solos, sin más que nuestras armas y nuestros S.I.R, para eso nacimos, nuestro único fin es el de que cada planeta conquistado, sea en benefició de los más Altos, y de nuestra raza. No se toleran los fracasos, y a los Más Altos son los que menos toleran que una misión falle.

Como dije cuando llegue aquí Dib fue el único que vio como una "plaga", para el planeta una muy peligrosa, nuestras peleas o discusiones eran las mismas, quería que los demás supieran que yo era un extraterrestre y yo le decía que era un "humano como los demás", y que intentaba conquistar la Tierra, esas discusiones fueron más frecuentes, después de la primaria, luego la secundaria y en la preparatoria se subieron de tono. Pero ahora este día ni siquiera eso, mientras los demás pensaban en regalos, besos, y ese tipo de cosas, Dib y yo estábamos, sin ánimos, apagados, desganados, indiferentes ante todo. Cuando estaba en la primaria, yo soñaba con que mi plan de para conquistar la Tierra era un éxito y que los Altos me felicitaban, que los demás venían, como alguien importante, y yo veía que mi raza estaba orgullosa, por mi invasión a esta planeta, y que me vitoreaban, y que cada Irken tendría la posibilidad de poder tener a un humano como su esclavo o mascota, me despertaba y veía que cada día era una posibilidad, para poder alcanzar mis sueños, claro que pues estaba GIR conmigo y "trataba de ayudarme", pero eso ya es otra historia.

Antes estábamos en una guerra que parecía no tener fin/tregua, los dos como enemigos, odiándonos hasta la muerte, éramos capaz de hacer muchas cosas, yo quería conquistar la Tierra y él quería salvarla, pero me di cuenta de algo que eso ya no era necesario, más bien nosotros ya no éramos necesarios, pare este mundo. Ya no tenía caso que yo la conquistará, y que Dib la salvará, que cosas no, pero así es la vida, un día sientes que puedes dominar un mundo, el tener de rodillas a los humanos, para que este planeta sepa que raza es la superior, sea un lugar donde los Irkens puedan someter y se sientan orgullosos de Zim, pero pues los de mi raza y más los Altos pienso que no ven el esfuerzo que se hace, por querer, tratar de complacerlos, y el de que las conquistas sea cumplan, pero que más da —decía resignado.

Fin de Zim POV´S

Zim aún estaba en el mismo lugar, Dib también no se había movido del suyo, el primero estaba con la cabeza agachada, el segundo solo estaba viendo al Irken y vio que tenía la cabeza baja, se volteo y pensó

Dib POV´S

No había visto Zim así, supongo que no somos tan diferentes, los dos somos diferentes, el viene de otro planeta y yo soy de aquí. Pero hay algo que nos une y eso es que a él los Más Altos no lo respetan, a pesar de todo lo que ha tratado de hacer, no ven que él ha intentado conquistar la Tierra y por más que sus planes no funcione el nunca se rinde, igual yo nunca me rendí, al querer tratar de detenerlo, por más pruebas que tenía de él no quisieron escucharme, ni mi Padre y que decir de Gaz, ella no veía en Zim una amenaza, pero yo sí. Creo que después de todo no somos tan diferentes uno del otro, los dos queremos darnos a respetar, que nos reconozcan que somos dos seres que están en constante lucha o que estaban, porque ahora nada de eso pasa ya. Ahora todo cambio, ya estamos en la preparatoria, los dos juntos, en el mismo salón, en el mismo grupo, tomando las mismas clases, con la misma materia, siempre fue así desde la primaria hasta ahora, tal vez sea el destino que así lo quiere.

Y porque no ya hemos dejado atrás ese juego de niños, creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad, el destino nos puso juntos, siempre fue así, como no lo pude ver, no fue mera coincidencia, que me topara con Zim, fue el destino que lo quiso así.

No creo que me haga daño intentar acercarme a él, de una manera distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado, más bien de lo que estábamos acostumbrados.

Fin de Dib POV´S

Después de que el pelinegro lo medito, y lo pensó más de una vez, en cuanto estuvo listo y totalmente decidido, camino hasta donde estaba el Irken, parado, aun con la cabeza baja, sin saber que Dib se acercaba a él.

El Irken aún no se percataba que el pelinegro se estaba acercando más a él, y Dib se percataba de ello.

Dib quería sorprender a Zim, en cuanto estaba por acercarse al Irken supo que debía, primero llamar su atención, y ya tenía una idea de cómo.

Antes de que Dib se acercara más a Zim retrocedió unos pasos, miro al cielo, y luego volvió a mirar al Irken y decidió llamar al Irken por su nombre

-¡ZIM! —decía Dib fuertemente para que el Irken lo escuchara

El Irken que estaba con la cabeza baja, escucho que alguien había dicho su nombre, volteo a ver y para su sorpresa era el humano cabezón como el le decía, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí.

En eso el Irken dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí el cabezón? —se preguntaba

A pesar de que Zim lo dijo en voz baja Dib escucho lo que había dicho

-¡Oye mi cabeza no están grande! —decía Dib

Zim no sabía que decir Dib lo había escuchado a pesar de que lo había dicho en voz baja, no sabía si reírse o quedarse callado, prefirió la primera, pero lo hizo disimuladamente, el humano se percato de ello y le pregunto

-¡Oye! Zim ¿de qué estas riendo? —decía Dib enojado

A lo que el Irken respondió

-Me río de lo enorme que es tu cabeza, Dib larva humana —decía Zim aun riéndose, es tan grande que se ve desde lejos —termino diciendo el Irken a carcajada abierta.

Dib le contesto

-Eso no es cierto, mi cabeza es normal igual que la de todos, muchas gracias —decía con los brazos cruzados.

Al Irken le gustaba molestar al ojinegro, claro que el segundo no se iba a dejar y le dijo

-Y tú ¿que haces aquí? —le pregunto

Zim le dijo

-Que acaso uno puede venir aquí y estar un rato a gusto —dijo el Irken

-Estas aquí por que planeas algo —decía Dib

-Planear algo, si fuera así porque te lo diría

-Porque siempre lo haces —decía Dib

-Eso era antes y esto es ahora —decía Zim

Dib sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, tal vez y solo tal vez Zim no estaba planeando nada, después de todo ya no quería dominar al mundo, pero Dib quería molestar un rato al Irken.

-Entonces no me dirás lo que estas planeando

-No

-Debe ser algo genial ese plan no es así —decía el humano

-Pues, sería más que genial, pero como te dije no tengo porque decírtelo —decía el Irken

En eso Dib se acerca a Zim ya que estaba algo lejos y le dijo

-Anda dime

-No —decía Zim

-Anda Zim dime

-No

-Por favor Zim

-No

-Dime

-No

-No seas malo dime

-Si soy malo —decía riéndose Zim

-Ya me di cuenta —decía Dib rodando los ojos

-Es tan difícil que me digas que es/ de que se trata

-Deja pensarlo mmm…

-¡Ah! —decía Dib

Pasaron como unos 5 minutos a lo mucho, en eso Dib le dijo

-¿Y bien? —decía preguntando

-Pues la verdad si… —decía Zim con suspenso

-Si que —decía Dib

-Si… —decía Zim

-Si me dirás —decía Dib esperanzado

-Pues la verdad —decía Zim con las manos atrás

-La verdad que —decía Dib desesperado

-Pues la verdad es que ya se olvido —decía Zim con una gota y una mano en su cabeza.

*Caída estilo anime por parte de Dib*

Dib no tardo en levantarse y dijo

-Tú no tienes remedio —decía un tanto enojado

-Pues tú empezaste con eso de que yo estaba planeando algo —decía Zim un tanto molesto

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, no fue largo, pero si de esos que llegan a incomodar, después de un rato, en eso Zim ya no aguanto y lo rompió.

-Quieres saber que es lo que estaba planeando verdad, pues no estaba planeado nada contento —decía Zim molesto, con los brazos cruzados y volteando la cabeza para otro lado.

Dib se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Zim, él en realidad no estaba planeando nada, y el (Dib), estaba obstinado/terco, a que el Irken le dijera que estaba planeando, y cuando Zim le dijo que nada, no sabía que decir, tantos años de conocerlo y Dib se había quedado con ese impresión de que Zim, le dijera que es lo que planeaba, ya que siempre el Irken le decía todos sus planes y ahora, el Irken que una vez fue orgulloso y obstinado, ya no lo era más, tenía que disculparse.

-Zim, este y…yo —decía Dib tartamudeando

En eso el Irken voltea

-Si

-Quisiera disculparme —decía Dib apenado

-Así

-Si, porque pensé en que bueno tú sabes

-Saber que —decía el Irken acercándose a Dib

-Creía

-Creías que —decía Zim acercándose más al humano

-Creía que estabas planeando algo —decía Dib aún más apenado que antes.

-Ah eso, pues déjame decirte que hiciste algo malo, humano, francamente nunca creí que pensarás que yo estaba planeando, no se en que estaba pensando tu enorme cabeza / nunca me imagine que tú enorme cabeza llegara a pensar en algo como eso.

—decía Zim

-Si como deje que mi enorme cabeza, me permitiera pensar en ello/ eso —decía Dib sin saber que había caído algo bajo por haberle seguido la corriente al Irken sobre el tamaño de su cabeza.

En eso Dib reacciona y dice

-¡OYE!

-jajajajaja —se reía Zim

Zim no paraba de reír, y Dib estaba indignado, no sabía, o más bien no pensó en que cairía tan bajo al decirse a si mismo que su cabeza era enorme

El Irken no paraba de reír y Dib solo lo veía con los brazos cruzados, y volteando para otro lado.

Paso como unos 15 minutos y Zim no paraba de reír, parece que le había causado mucha gracia, que el humano hubiera caído en su juego, de que se dijera a si mismo que su cabeza era enorme, claro que al humano no le parecía así.

Pareciera que Zim tenía un ataque de hilaridad, por que no paraba de reír, Dib volteo y le perecía increíble que al Irken aún no se le haya pasado ese ataque de risa, como algo tan simple y tan "poco común", para algunos, como es el caso del tamaño de la cabeza, pudiera causarle tanta gracia a otros tal es el caso del Irken, y pues Dib no sabía que era, pero siempre se molestaba porque el Irken le decía humano cabezón, mientras el se molestaba y reclamaba que su cabeza era normal, el Irken siempre que lo veía le decía, larva humana, Dib apestoso, humano cabezón entre otros "insultos", pero pues el (Dib), aún seguía teniendo esa peculiaridad de enojarse cuando le decían que su cabeza era enorme, era algo que no podía evitar.

Después de un rato Zim se calmo, Dib se percato de ello y le pregunto

-¿Estas bien?

El Irken le respondió

-Si estoy bien —decía ya más calmado

-Menos mal —decía Dib

Hubo otro silencio, pero fue corto, pero el que lo rompió fue Dib, ya que una duda lo carcomía por dentro así que respiro hondo/profundo y le dijo lo siguiente Zim

-Oye Zim

-Si

-Te puedo decir algo —decía Dib algo nervioso

-Que me quieres decir

-Bueno es más bien una pregunta —decía Dib ya más calmado

-Claro porque no —decía Zim encogiéndose de brazos

-Bueno, me preguntaba y…y...o b…u…e…no yo

-Si —decía Zim

-Yo me preguntaba si bueno ¿te gusta alguien? —decía Dib, que cerraba los ojos, su mente se imaginaba muchas cosas, uno Zim lo golpearía, dos se molestaría/enojaría mucho y tres las dos anteriores sumando que el Irken se marcharía/ iría del lugar y lo dejaría ahí a el tirado, moreteado, apaleado, golpeado, herido, temblando y llorando del dolor.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos, Dib tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar, tomo suficiente valor y abrió los ojos, nada de lo que su mente se imaginaba, había pasado al contrario, había dejado pensando al Irken.

Zim aun estaba pensando en lo que le había preguntado Dib, el segundo vio que su pregunta para el Irken era un tanto difícil, ya que Zim era un Irken una raza, muy orgullosa, que no tenía tiempo, ni mucho menos el espacio, para pensar en es tipo de cosas.

Dib se acerco a Zim y le pregunto

-¿Y bien Zim?

El Irken respondió

-Pues no me atrae ninguno de los humanos que están con nosotros, y mucho menos algún otro

En eso Dib dijo

-Ya veo —decía el humano

Zim tuvo la idea de preguntarle a Dib lo mismo

-Y a ti ¿te gusta alguien?

Dib no sabía que pensar, nunca se lo habría preguntado, siempre estaba detrás de Zim, para descubrirlo y no había tenido tiempo, ni mucho menos el espacio, para preguntarse, ni mucho menos el tener que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, no lo pensó mucho y dijo

-No, no me gusta nadie

En eso Zim le responde

-Ya veo

-Si

-Sabes la vida es muy cruel con algunos, para algunos la vida es justa, pero para otros no, a veces pienso que mi vida están insignificante, sin valor, a veces me pregunto que hago yo aquí —decía Zim mirando al cielo de manera triste

Dib escucho aquellas palabras y dijo

-Tienes razón, hoy en este día, me puse a pensar muchas cosas, sobre mi vida, a veces pienso en eso que acabas de decir, pero en fin —decía Dib

-Desearía tener una vida mejor, que la gente viera que no soy como ellos, que no pienso igual que los demás, que soy alguien, y que sobre todas las cosas, que sepan que no quiero ser uno más del montón —decía Dib triste y nostálgico

El Irken sintió lastima por el humano y dijo

-Sabes pienso igual, pero que le puedo hacer, se que soy un Irken cabeza hueca, no quería pensar de mí así, pero pues ahora que lo pienso, no soy como los de mi raza, y sabes que eso ya están aburrido, no importa lo que piensan ellos de mi, y pues si quieren seguir igual haya ellos, pero este Irken va ha cambiar y pues me tendré que adaptar que más le hago —decía Zim con una sonrisa

A lo que Dib dijo

-Zim, sabes tienes razón —dijo secándose las lágrimas y poniendo una sonrisa

-Oye Zim, sabes una cosa

-Que

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso si me gusta alguien

-¡¿En serio? —decía Zim

-Si, sabes siempre había querido que todos supieran lo que él era, pero nadie, me hizo caso, nadie me escucho, nadie quería que les mostrara lo que yo tenía para detenerlo, y esas cosas, y me di cuenta de una cosa, a la gente no le importa nada de lo que yo hago, pero una persona si, y le dio un giro de 180° grados a mi vida, esa persona, trataba de que los demás no lo descubrieran, claro que mi hermana no lo veía como una amenaza, pero yo sí, y daba hasta mi vida entera por detenerlo, no te has dado cuenta de ello, bueno ni yo me había percatado de eso hasta ahora no lo ves —decía Dib

-Ver ¿Qué cosa? —preguntaba el Irken

-Por Venus que no es obvio —decía emocionado Dib

-Que cosa —decía Zim quien no se percataba de ello

-Por los anillos de Júpiter —ponía Dib una mano en su cara

-¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI IRKEN TONTO! —decía Dib

Zim aún no lo podía creer, el humano cabezón, había dicho que estaba enamorado, no de cualquier persona, sino de él, de Zim, el Irken aun no lo digería del todo, no sabía que decir, estaba en shock, no solo eso se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

Dib estaba esperando a que Zim dijera algo, pero vio que no podía ni hablar, así que decidió esperar un poco más para saber si el Irken sentía lo mismo que él.

Pasaron varios minutos y nada Zim aun seguía sin poder creérselo, en toda su vida, pensó que alguien iba a sentir algo por él, ni desde que había aterrizado a la Tierra, ni mucho menos lo que él llevaba viviendo en el planeta, no sabía que hacer, su cabeza, no sabía ni que pensar, y lo peor no le salían las palabras de la boca.

Dib se percato de ello, sabía que el Irken en toda su vida, esperaba ese tipo de declaración y menos viniendo de un terrestre.

El pelinegro no podía esperar más, se acercó al Irken y le dijo

-Zim esto no es un sueño, ni mucho menos es una mentira, vil y cruel, yo de verdad quiero que estemos los dos juntos.

En eso el Irken reacciono, pero aun no le salían las palabras, Dib dijo

-Se que es algo difícil para ti, que no es fácil

Entonces el Irken dijo en voz baja

-No es sencillo, ni fácil para mi, el decirlo

Dib alcanzo a escuchar y dijo

-Se te es muy difícil decir una confesión verdad/ es muy difícil para ti el poder decirlo verdad

-Si

En eso Dib dijo

-¡Oh!, vamos es mucho pedir una confesión

-Pues para mi si es difícil —decía Zim

En eso Dib se acercó más al Irken y sin decir nada lo tomo de la barbilla lo miro a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces el peligro beso al Irken, este último no sabía que eso pasaría/ sucedería ni en millón de años, mi mucho menos que el que había sido su enemigo tiempo atrás, fuera el que le diera su primer beso, Zim después de meditarlo un rato, y en vez de resistirse, acepto el beso, lo estaba disfrutando, no solo él también Dib.

Paso un buen rato uno largo, hasta que se separaron y Dib fue el que hablo

-Si te es tan difícil confesarte…

-…entonces tan solo dime que me quieres —decía Dib

Y Zim lo miro y el era quien lo tomaba de la barbilla acerco a Dib, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso, pareciera que el humano tampoco se esperaba eso, ni en un millón de años, y menos con el que había sido su némesis/ enemigo tiempo atrás, pero eso ya no importaba lo que había sus peleas, sus discusiones, el querer destruirse uno al otro, eso ya era historia antigua, se había quedado en el pasado. Ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo único que les importaba y Dib dijo

-Vaya eso si que fue una extraña manera de decir…—en eso fue interrumpido por su ahora novio con un beso.

Después del beso que fue uno corto, pero bien correspondido, a lo que los dos terminaron por decir.

-..¡TE AMO!

Y después de esas palabras, se dieron otro beso claro más largo sin importarles que los otros los vieran, y sin importarles lo que les dijeran, se habían correspondido de una manera, poco usual y sobre todo dejando lo tradicional a un lado, se habían confesado de una manera u forma muy extraña de mostrarse su amor.

_Fin_

Vampire: vaya que largo fue

Dark: si pero,

Wind: fue lindo

Rogue: y mucho

Dark: no me dejaron terminar, bueno total si fue lindo me gusto la parte en que Dib cayo redondito

Vampire: así cuando se dijo el mismo que su cabeza era grande si

Dark: más bien creo que esa era la intención de Zim

Vampire: y vaya que funciono

Rogue: y muy bien por cierto

Wind: una pregunta

Dark: a ver hazla

Wind: ¿Dónde estuvo/quedo GIR?

Vampire: pues

GIR: aquí estoy

Wind: ¿Dónde te habías metido?

GIR: pues mi amo me dio el día

Wind: que lindo y ¿Y con quién estuviste todo este tiempo?

GIR: fui a pasear con el cerdo

Dark: que romántico

GIR: verdad que si fuimos a pasear

Vampire: pues ahí esta tu respuesta Wind

Wind: gracias

Vampire: bueno es todo y perdón sino lo subí ayer, pero que rayos digo, que más da

Dark: pues la verdad no importa terminamos este fic, así ojala y les guste, GIR hazme el honor

GIR: si jefa, dejen reviews para saber si les gusto el fic y feliz día de San Valentín a todos

Vampire: GIR ese día fue ayer

GIR: lo siento, pues feliz mes del amor y de la amistad, y así cuiden mucho a sus cerditos

Dark: claro GIR, lo tendremos en mente.

Vampire: bueno sería todo por ahora

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind junto a GIR

Vampire: y recuerden que…

GIR: … la amistad es igual que un taco, deben compartirlo aunque sepa a quesadilla, compártanlo con los que más quieren.

Vampire: mi vida, claro que si GIR, además la amistad es un tesoro.

Recuerden que hay muchas formas/maneras de decir te amo/quiero:

-un abrazo

-un beso

-una mirada

-una palabra

-el sentir que eres importante para esa persona

También se dice de muchas maneras/formas la palabra te amo

Ich liebe dich -en alemán

Ai shiteru/mo -en japonés

Je t'aime -en francés

Ya tebya iyublyu (Te amo) -en ruso

I love you -inglés

Se puede elegir como decirlo, pero por más extraña que sea la manera de expresarlo, recuerden que lo más importante es tener al lado a esa persona. Y que no solo es de un día sino de muchos días, no solo de un mes, sino de muchos, no de una vez por año, sino de todos los años y de los que están por venir.

Hasta la próxima

Bye


End file.
